It's your time
by wildatheartfan
Summary: Rosie and Max's departure from Leopards Den  Title taken from a line by Dup in series 4 ep 6.
1. She won't be here anymore

**Set in the few days leading up to Rosie and Max's departure for Cape Town :'( No baby in this one, it's all true to the real storyline.**

"You won't be needing those!" Max laughed, he was tapping away at his laptop as Rosie finished her packing.

"What?" Rosie looked up

"Those" He repeated nodding towards the latest addition to the suitcase

"You do realise I'm training to be a vet; I am going _to have_ to spend time with animals"

"Yeah but you won't be out in the bush"

"I might be" she insisted "or on a farm".

"Ok, well you definitely don't need two pairs!"

"What do you want me to do with them then Mr Sensible?"

"Leave them here" He smiled and she chucked the boots on the floor.

Voices were coming from outside. Du Plessis was trying to keep up with Danny as he walked towards Rosie and Max's hut*.

"You can't expect me to trek through the bush all day long looking for traces of a leopard when you can just-"

Danny interrupted "I didn't say that! We just need to know if we've got one at Leopards Den and you've got the time and ability to go out and do it"

"I've got the time? What makes you think I've got the time Trevanion?"

"Look let's just discuss this later, Rosie!" He called out "I need you"

"What, now?" Rosie turned to see her father at the door.

"Yep" He replied, and she followed him outside

"You know he is needs to stop relying on her and start getting used to the fact that she won't be here anymore" Dup shook his head in their direction but then reverted his attention back to Max. "You all packed up?"

Max scanned the room, in theory they didn't have much stuff but there seemed to be boxes everywhere.

"Hmm... nearly. Oh yeah that reminds me I need to pick up some stuff from the bar" He grabbed his car keys.

"Don't be long, Nomsa will freak if you're not back for your last dinner" Dup said elongating the words 'last dinner'. Everyone, and everyone meaning Nomsa and Georgina, had been going out of their way to give them a proper send off. Danny in the meantime had become very quiet spending as much time as he could away from the house or with Rosie.

"We're going in 2 days! It's not the last!"

"Oh you know what the women are like here man"

***would you call it a hut? I really don't know :S**

**Hope you like it :)**


	2. Part of a beautiful setting

"Well" Danny raised his glass "here's to Rosie and Max"

"Rosie and Max" everyone echoed and clinked their glasses together

"Aw thanks, really appreciate it" Rosie said and they all began tucking into their dinner. "Man I'm going to miss this food"

"Yeah you're not going to survive on your cooking for very long" Danny laughed

"It's not that bad!"

Numerous coughs spread around the table

"I wouldn't be surprised if Max ends up with food poisoning" Du Plessis added

"Well cheers guys"

"So" Dup broke the silence "how long do you plan on staying at your parents?"

"A few weeks at the most! As soon as we've found somewhere to live" Max replied

"Where abouts do they live?" Alice asked

"In the northern suburbs, Durbanville"

"Oh yeah I know"

"You do?" Danny looked up

"Yeah we lived in Cape Town for about a year."

The sun was setting; a yellow haze lay on the horizon whilst the higher sky was filled with a faint orange colour. Great silhouettes of trees, and giraffes if you looked closely enough, could be seen. The wispy clouds in the west almost appeared to represent the change that these two people were about to enter, yet it was all part of a beautiful setting. Everyone seemed to notice it at the same time and rose from their seats to admire the backdrop. The silence was golden.

**I felt I had to cover the 'last dinner' but wasn't really sure what to write about, hence the length.**

**:)**


	3. Leave the pain behind

Danny twitched as he woke up; the same bright light shining through the windows nearly blinded him each morning. Opening his eyes he saw the empty half of the bed, the half he longed to share with someone again. It had been hard to get over the loss of Sarah but he was ready to move on. He quickly slipped some clothes on and made for the kitchen.

"Didn't expect you to be up" He said seeing Rosie eating breakfast at the table

"Busy day" she quickly replied

"So you won't be able to help me with the zebra"

"Nope sorry"

"Morning" Evan said coming into the room

"Why aren't you dressed for school Evan?" Danny asked

"What?" Evan sighed, peering into the fridge

"School Evan" Danny repeated

"Oh, well it's Friday and I've got a load of work to do for Monday plus Max said he needed help with packing up and the bar and -"

"No he didn't" Rosie interrupted

"Yeah he did, something about having lots to do"

"Probably forgot you had a school to go to, anyway it's not an excuse, you're going!" Danny insisted

"But I -"

"You're going!"

"Fine" Evan muttered slamming the fridge door

* * *

Max stepped into the hut and saw Rosie stood, biting her fingernails, staring at the crib.

"What shall we do with it?" She whispered

"Depends" Max replied putting an arm round her shoulder

"On what?" Rosie looked up at him

"Well, do you want to leave the pain behind or take the memories with us?"

After a while he realised she wasn't going to give him an answer. They had discussed that they were going to wait until Rosie had finished her degree before having children, that way they could pursue their careers and simply enjoy each other.

He kissed the top of her head as she slipped her arm round his waist.

"Leave the pain behind" She eventually sniffed and turned into his chest.


	4. Wherever you are, she'll be with you

"Max" Danny was walking over from the house as Max jumped into his car.

"Yeah?" Max said, turning on the engine.

"Have you seen Rosie?"

"She went for a drive"

"A drive?" Danny questioned

Max looked up, "to say goodbye".

* * *

Danny pulled up next to the Land Rover. He knew exactly where he would find her. He jumped out of the car clutching a brown parcel in his hand, and made his way through the undergrowth. Rosie was at on the same rock she'd sat on many times before and was looking out over the vast African bush. Danny walked up behind her and took his place at her side. He put his arm round her and she nestled into him.

They sat in silence for a while, only the rustle of the leaves and odd call from a bird could be heard. Eventually Danny placed the parcel in Rosie's lap. She looked up at him

"Open it" he whispered. Rosie carefully tore back the paper and removed the bubble wrap, the contents lay in her hands. She stared at Danny in disbelief.

"But-" She began

Danny smiled, "your grandma had a copy"

Rosie looked back into her lap and delicately stroked the sides of the frame. Suddenly she felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"She would be so proud of you Rosie. And wherever you are, remember, she's always with you" Danny placed his arm back round her and squeezed her into his side. Rosie looked back out into the bush and then back to the photograph. She wiped the tears from her face and sniffed, wherever she went, the memory of her mother would be with her.

**Tried to not make it too obvious but it was the picture of Rosie and her mum – the one that got broken in series 1 – that Danny gave her. **


	5. God know's we'll miss 'em

The bar was teaming with people from the local area and township. Everyone there to say goodbye and have one final drink. Dup was sat at the bar, Evan and Grace were sat outside talking in unusually hushed tones, Max was amongst some of his best customers and Rosie chatting away to some of the locals. Danny looked at Alice; she was sat alone in the far corner, a glass of wine in her hand. He analysed her long dark hair that fell loosely over her rosy complexion, the dress she was wearing was cut just above the knee showed off her lean legs. Danny couldn't help these growing feelings he had for her, it hurt to think that he was getting over Sarah so quickly and but there was nothing he could do about it. He went over to sit next to her.

"Hi"

"Hey" she acknowledged glancing briefly in his direction, and then they both looked into the mass of people.

"Can't imagine how it must make you feel" Alice broke the silence

"What makes me feel?" Danny asked looking into her eyes.

"Rosie leaving" Alice sipped her wine and continued to stare at the locals. "Your only daughter moving to the other side of the country after spending so many years together. I've seen how close you are, I dread the day it happens to me"

She looked back at him.

"I can't keep her here forever; it's her time to have her own life now" Danny smiled

"But how do you think you'll carry on life as normal knowing she's not simply next door?"

"In all honesty" Danny paused "I don't know. Rosie's been the one who's kept me going through all the tough times and this time I won't have her. It's those around me that get me through. I need people Alice."

Alice looked down to the ground, knowing full well what Danny meant. And she knew that she needed him too.

* * *

Dup slammed his glass on the counter a good few times and hush fell over the bar.

Danny, not one for words, let Dup do the honours.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as you know tonight is the last night you'll be able to buy a drink off Max." The small crowed ahhed and Max smiled his arm round Rosie's shoulder. "Both Rosie and Max have been a credit to our town; where else can you get served a pint and your dog seen to at the same time eh? and god knows we'll miss 'em but we want to wish them all the luck in their new life. I'm not one for speeches so I'll end it there but can we raise a glass please, to Rosie and Max"

"Rosie and Max" Everyone chorused.

* * *

The last few people were leaving the bar; Max was clearing away the last of the empty glasses. He'd already sent his other bartenders home with large bonuses in their pockets. No one really knew what was going to happen to the bar once he'd gone, Max didn't even know himself.

Rosie watched him from the doorway. So much of it was about her leaving and apart from Dup, who had recently spend pretty much every day in the bar taking advantage of being able to go and have a drink, no one seemed to appreciate the fact that Max was going too. Max didn't mind it but Rosie was the only one who understood how big the change was going to be for him. He may be have been moving back to where he grew up but he was leaving what had been his pride and joy for the past 2 years and here was no guarantee that his reconciliation with his father was actually going to last.

"All done" he said with a sigh

"Sure?"

"Yeah" He wrapped his arms around her in a hug and she squeezed him tight. After a while she looked up into his eyes, "sure you wanna do this?"

Max lowered his head and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Spend the rest of my life with you?" He muttered, "Decided that a long time ago".

Rosie smiled and kissed him again.

**Felt for a bit of Danice here as well :) Probably only one more chapter of this FF, I'm dying to start another but I have a habit of not finishing my current ones. But I seem to be multitasking watching the Ashes into the early hours of the morning and writing FF quite well so fingers crossed! Please R&R x **


	6. This is it

Max found Rosie outside in the early morning sun. She was stood once again, looking out across the African bush, only this time it was a few steps from their hut. He draped his jumper over her shoulders to keep her warm.

"Thanks" she whispered

"You ok?" he asked handing her a mug of tea

"I think so" she let out a small smile

Rosie and Max were saying their goodbyes before Danny drove them to the airport.

"Please, look after my dad. He's going to need you" Rosie said in a hushed tone

"Don't worry Rosie" Alice reassured her "I will"

Dup stared at what Max had put in his hands, a bunch of keys. The keys to the bar.

"But -"

"Just for now, until we get sorted. But you can use it as much as you like, I owe it to you,"

"Thanks man" A smile crept across Dup's face.

"No problem" Max replied.

They had checked their bags in and were making their way towards security. It was the moment Danny was dreading, having to say goodbye.

"Guess this is it then" Rosie sighed.

"Yup" Max said, he smiled at Danny and went to give him a hug

"You take good care of her" Danny whispered

"You know I will" Max said as he broke away "and thanks Danny, for everything"

Danny smiled and turned to Rosie, a lump in his throat.

"I don't really know what to say, but ... erm ... I'll always be here, y'know if you need me or just a phone call, anything. Just enjoy yourself and I'm so proud, really I am"

"Dad," Rosie choked and let herself fall into Danny's arms. She closed her eyes and wished the moment could last forever.

"You better get going" Danny said, he kissed her on the cheek and looked into her eyes, "I love you Rosie, more than anything else."

"I love you too, but I'm afraid I don't love you anymore than..." she glanced in Max's direction and nodded, he smiled back at her.

"I know" Danny said

"But I'm going to miss you so so so much" she said and quickly grabbed him in a hug again.

"I'll miss you too." He said

"Ok" she sniffed and let go from the hug, "Bye"

"Bye love" Danny said and nodded at max who smiled back.

Rosie stepped away towards Max who put his arm round her, "let's go"

Max wiped the tears from her cheeks with his spare hand

"Bye" she said again

Danny watched as they walked away and eventually disappeared into the crowds. As he blinked he felt tears fall from his eyes, he quickly brushed them away and sighed. Realising there was nothing more he could do he turned in the opposite direction to return home.

**That's a wrap! I wanted to do a better ending but I've spent the past week trying to think of one and I can't! Anyway hope you guys enjoyed :)**


End file.
